percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hikaru Anoka
'Hikaru Anoka '''is the a child of Hermes. He is known for his great gaming skills on the web, and because of this ferice strategies when it comes to Call of Duty games. Character Overview History Hikaru was born to Asami Anoka on June 16th 1992, he was known to be quiet a feirce child, always racing around and never caring about safety. Hikaru deeply cared for his mother, Asami. He would always get a flower from the garden and give it to her after his adventures in the yard. When he grew up, he learned more through his adventures. Hikaru was noted to be very smart as a student. He got great grades in all of his academic and athletic classes. His writting teachers also commented on his clever ways to use words when it came to his writing. He was astounding many with his gifts at such a young age. By the time he was twelve, he encountered his first monster, which made him distance himself from his mother. He at first didn't want to leave but she encouraged him and told him that she would be safest if they distanced themselves from each other. When Hikaru made it to Camp Half-Blood, he became instant rivals with the former Counciler of the Hermes cabin. The two boys would always race around the camp to see who was the fastest. Hikaru was claimed this way, and was given the a moniker that would someday be taken away. Hikaru later learned about how Hermes wasn't just the God of Travels and also found equiptment that could've been used for tech. He later made his own high-speed Gaming systerm and became known as The Gamer of the Hermes Cabin. Personality He is shown to be very cool and awesome when it comes to having fun with the guys. He often is shown to be competative when it comes to playing video games and when the games call for it. Hikaru is known to be very energetic and strategic when it comes to combat, he is known as the one son of Hermes to have the skills of Luke Castellan. Hikaru is nothing but generous when it comes to battle, he also is very kind and considerate to the ladies when it comes to playing fair, he has shown this, by allowing his enemies to at time get in a free shot when is over killing them. Hikaru can also have a murderous intent when it comes to the death of his brothers or sisters. He cares deeply for everyone in his home and will never let people die on his watch. Appearance Hikaru is shown to have a tall and lean slender body, he had deep brown eyes with a tiny gaze of light that reflect off their surface. His hair is a unique shade of brown, being light but also dark in contrast. He is mentioned to have his mother's light tan conplexion and is shown to be very serious about his atttire, often sporting his school clothes. He also is shown at times to have great muscular built. Abilities Narutal Abilities He is shonw to have above average speed, for a demigod, he is also shown to have a creative mind, almost as creative as the Children of Athena, but not as quite as the Children of Hephaestus. He is also very cleaver whenever it comes to strategy being very keen on his feet and often changes plans wherever he sees an obsticale. *ADHD: He has battle like refelexes that keep him alive in combat. *Inovation: He can help with great ideas and is shown to be very capable of helping with plans. *Technologically Inapped: He is capbale of fixing tech, just like the children of Hephaestus, but can also use high vultage to see different occurances. *Speed: He has above natural human speed, but is nowhere faster than the former head counciler. Family Asami Anoka Hikaru is shown to have been very protective and loving towards his mother. He even didn't want to leave her when he was attacked by a monster, but he knew that it was time to leave the nest or see it destroyed by the wrath of the monsters. Asami cares deeply about her child, and was said to be of great help when he faced a problem he could not solve. Asami is also said to be a beautiful woman with black hair and a stern personality. Hikaru does also laugh at the ways she would dicipline him. Hikaru misses his mother deeply at times, and unlike other children of Hermes, is shown to be very neat and clean about his clothes and bunk. These are teachings from his mother. Hermes Very much like many other children, Hikaru has never actually met Hermes in person. He wonders how he looks like alot and also has give up hope on ever meeting him, since he is already known to be quite old for being a demigod. Hermes must care deeply about his son, but its unknown since he never has appeared to show this feature. Romance Sena Hikaru is shown to be great friends with her, and has shown to have great interest in her. Although he cares about her deeply, he knows that her friendship is more important to him, and he understands that she doesn't feel the same way, this causes him to remain friends with her without having to resort to any hostilities with Kodoka. He is shown to also be glad when she mentions that she likes brown eyes best. He does at times play Video games with her, most of them are war games and sometimes even anime games. Hikaru also believes that Sena doesn't feel the same way as he does, because of the fact that she has known Kodoka longer. Trivia #Hikaru's character image is shown to be from the anime ''Bleach. #Hikaru is known to have willingly been claimed as The Gamer. #Hikaru seems to enjoy having Sena's company although he does know that she is going out with Kodoka. #He likes Sena, but respects her relationship. Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Page